paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scamper's Sport Day
Story creating by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit it without my permission. ''' '''Note: ''In this story Scamper is debuted. '' It is sport day on Adventure Bay. Everyone is getting ready for the exciting activities. But the most eagerly waited sport game was the long run. Some people from neighboring towns are participating but only 2 members are participating from Adventure Bay until they meet a unknown pup who goes crazy for sports. Can he and the other Adventure Bay participants win or not? It was early morning in Adventure Bay. Each pup was practicing their own stamina. Rubble was skateboarding while Marshall was playing soccer. Marshall, Rocky, Marsh and Chase were in a team against Foggy Bottom's team. Zuma was doing windsurfing as a sport and Skye was doing tightrope walking. They were working very hard on their special moves until later they got tired and were soon having a drink. "Whew.. Soccer is harder than you might think it is. With the super special Marshall sprint, the Foggy Bottom's team will surely lose." Marshall bragged. "Eh.. But we better make sure that happens by practicing more on that move." Rocky nodded to Marshall. "But.. But.. We practiced that a dozen time. My paws are getting sore now...." Marshall mumbled. "I know we can do it. So instead of practicing, we can relax a bit so we can be fit when the sports day starts" Marsh assured them. "Yeah~ Nothing is like a nice soft pillow" Rubble replied while lazily lying on the bean bag. "Wake me up later if I fell asleep" Snickers and sneer's sound went around the room as Rubble snored. "Well he is asleep.." After a few minutes later, the pups minus Rubble were relaxing in the backyard. They were planning and talking about the games they were going to play after a few hours later. "Uh. Chase? How about I try stealing the ball under the feet of the Foggy Bottom's team player?" Marshall questioned which keeping his paws in a bucket of warm water. "I'm sure I'll get the ball before they know it". "Nah.. It's too risky. Besides if you trip and create a foul then no doubt they are gonna score a goal." Chase disagreed. "Hey Guys!~ Want to see my cool moves?" Said a very hyper Marshall. "I've been practicing it uh.. for Weeks!" "Sure. Carry on" Chuckled Rocky. "But make sure not to trip or anything". "Here we go!" Marshall said as he kicked the ball on hind legs. But.. he hit it a bit hard, resulting it to go flying near the pup park. "Oppss.. Ah.. Don't worry guys, I'll get it." Marshall went near the sea-saw set. He looked while sniffing the ground. "Where is it? Huh? What's that?" Asked a very confused Marshall who saw the bushes near the merry-go- around shaking as if there was someone near it. He went to investigate it. "Hey... Is someone there? Don't be afraid. Did you see my soccer ball?" Just then the pup threw the soccer ball back to Marshall. "Sorry for taking the ball.." He said in a tiny voice and then whimpered a little. "I didn't meant to trouble you". "It's okay. We can both share it. Do you want to play kick the ball? If so then can you please come out of the bushes?" Marshall beamed while balancing the soccer ball on his nose. "O-okay..." He came out of the bushes and Marshall saw that he was terrified. He was also avoiding eye contact with Marshall. So Marshall just introduced to him. "Hey!~ I'm Marshall. I'm the fire fighting pup of Paw Patrol." Marshall introduced. "You heard about the Paw Patrol?. "Y-yeah.. But I never saw any of the pups. In fact, I never heard about another pup in Adventure Bay." The pup quivered. "Wait, really?~ You never saw another pup? You must be kinda lonely.." Marshall pitied him. "Anyways, what's your name?" "It's S-Scamper..." Scamper muttered while eyeing the soccer ball with glee. "Can.. I play with the ball for a few minutes?. "Oh.. Yeah. Let's go. I'll past the ball to you and you can pass it to me. It's a lot of fun. But beware. I'm a real pro at kicking the ball. Check out my Marshall sprint shoot." He did a little sprint and shot the ball toward Scamper. But without stopping the ball, Scamper flipped and kicked the ball to Marshall. "Whaaat? You are so good at soccer". "That's how I am. I played lots of sports at Foggy Bottom Sport class. Hey... check out my hind leg kick" Scamper bragged while standing on hind leg. He gave a powerful kick which hit the tree. Marshall couldn't be more than happy he was now. "Awesome!!~ I have been practicing that trick since last month. But I always mess up and trip on my own paw". (Scene changes) "Gahh... Where is Marshall? It's been 30 minutes now. Does anyone need 30 minutes to find a soccer ball?" Rocky groaned. "I guess we better practice with a basketball for now..". "Well.. I'm off. I need to practice my windsurfing moves. If anyone need me, I'll be at the bay." Zuma ran toward the beach. "Come on Marsh.. Let's go Rocky. We need to find Marshall and practice shooting skills" Chase sighed. (Scene Changes) "So that was the story of how I volunteered for the sport class. I didn't regret it. Thanks to the class, I was able to learn so many techniques and tricks." Scamper remembered. "Plus I was the best student there and if you ever need a sport coach, I'll be there before you say Scamper". "Are they mean..." "There you are!~ I thought you were lost or something." Rocky interrupted. "I see that you have the ball". "Yeah But..." "What took you so long, Marshall? Hey... who is your new friend?" Questioned Rubble who smiled cheery to Scamper. "That's what I have been trying to tell you. This is Scamper. I found him by the bush." Marshall smiled at Scamper who was hiding behind Marshall. "I have been kinda distracted because Scamper here did amazing soccer moves". "Hm~ Maybe he can join up wit... "Guys Guys!~ There is a huge massive pwoblem" Panted Zuma. "I heard from Mayor Goodway that five participant for the long wun have been sick. Plus the other two have quit the long wun. Now there are only two volunteers". Uh oh.. That means we are really going to be lose against Foggy Bottoms. We cannot win with only two participants. What if they feel weak or have to quit the race in midway?" Sighed Rocky. "Guys?..." "What is it Rubble? Do you have a solution?" Rocky's ear perked up. "Well.... I was thinking that what if Scamper join the long run. Marshall told us that he was good at soccer. If he is good at soccer then perhaps he might be good at running too" "That is an awesome Idea, Wubble dude. I never knew you have a splendid brain in there" Teased Zuma who knocked on Rubble's head. "Wait what? I always..." "Hey Scamper, You heard it, right? So what do you say? Wanna join up for the long run?" Rocky interrupted purposely. "Well... I- I don't know.. I mean I'm not sure I can win it.." Scamper stammered. "Listen bud, you can do it. I know you are awesome at sports so I am absolutely sure that you will be terrific at running too" "Hmm.." Scamper nodded his head. "If you think I can win, then yeah I mean how bad can it be" (Scene changes) "This is bad.. This is SO bad!!" Scamper whined after seeing the obstacle course. The pups went early to the sports ground to take a look at everything. Scamper saw that he has to run for a whole 5 minutes. The path was full of obstacles. In order to win, the competitors should cross the huge artificial lake. "You never said that I have to swim. Uh..." "Well it's not that bad. I mean it's not so bad to swim in.. a cold.. wet lake.." Rocky gulped after seeing the others minus Scamper smirked at him. "Okay okay.. I get it.. It's bad." "Don't listen to Wocky... You can do it. Just think about the victowy and hopefully you'll win" Zuma cheered. "Uh..okay.. Yeah I will do it.. I'll prove it to our opponent that cold lake doesn't matter to me. The only thing I am concerned with is winning." Announced Scamper. "By the way.. Who are you guys? What are your names?". "Oh.. I'm Marshall as you know already. This is Zuma, Rubble, Chase and..." "Wocky!! I know his name." Scamper interrupted. The others chuckled and giggled. Rocky stepped ahead and patted Scamper's paw. "I'm not Wocky. It's Rocky". "But.... I-I heard Zuma.. calling you W-Wocky" Scamper stammered confusedly. "Oh Sowwy.. My speech impediment lets me speak like that. I cannot pronounce that letter." Zuma explained while being a little bummed "Oh that's okay. It doesn't matter. Wocky is still a very cute name" Scamper chuckled sheepishly. "Guys~ Let's go and tell Mayor Goodway about Scamper. She will be happy to see another one volunteering." Rubble chimed in. (Scene changes) "I say. You are great at running. You are gonna make Adventure Bay so proud." Mayor Goodway squealed excitedly. "Such a wittle cutie puppy". "Oh.. Heh.. Yeah I guess so." Scamper blushed. "I'll try my best on it". "Let's get going guys. We need Scamper to Pwactice his wunning skill." Zuma exclaimed. "Yeah. First you are going to run straight through the cones, then Zig zag around the rocks, and then go over the snakes lake and finally go through the muddy path." Mayor explained. "O-okay.. I think I got it" Scamper smiles. Work in Progress Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story